


Green Eyes

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Scourge has everything he'd ever want.Right?
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Scourge the Hedgehog, Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically canon-compliant. Absolutely not _intended_ by canon, but technically it's compliant! Gotta tell you, going back to reread issues 189-196 was a trip with this particular lens in mind. Set shortly before 189.

Fiona was snuggled up against his chest, making cute little squeaks in her sleep. It was adorable, if he was honest, and he smiled, running his fingers through her hair. Her ears twitched and her muzzle nosed closer to the scars on his chest, legs intertwined with his and her loose sleep shorts the only barrier between them. 

“Mmm...” She hummed and he laid back, content to just listen and feel the rumbling vibrations. He had the planet, he had a hot girlfriend who was a great fighter and adored him, he had banners with his face strung up all over. It was everything he’d ever wanted as a kid.

Green irises flashed as soon as his eyelids slid shut, though, and his eyes snapped back open with an accompanying groan as he draped a hand over them.

God _dammit._

There was nothing wrong with admiring his own physique. He had a fantastic body, he wasn’t about to deny that. There was also nothing wrong with liking guys- he’d figured _that_ out years ago. Why limit himself when there were hot people of all kinds? 

This, though, was The Absolute Worst Thing.

He had everything he’d ever wanted, so why the _fuck_ was he still thinking about his alternate self? How they tumbled over each other on the grass, perfect matches as their hands met and pushed back and forth, give and take, sweat slicking back fur and bruises like love bites. He’d felt more alive than he ever had as they raced against each other, kinetic chaos energy buzzing between them with every step, a perfect match. Sonic had sparked something, he was the reason he’d even conquered this planet- but that hadn't been as exhilarating as tossing banter back and forth with an equal. Banter from lips he kind of wanted to-

His fingers tightened against Fiona’s pajama top as he stared up at the ceiling, the light just enough that he could see a pattern of cracks spiderwebbing across the stone.

Every time they’d directly tussled, Sonic had beaten him up. He could respect someone who presented an actual challenge. That wasn’t _really_ the problem- it just made him more eager to go back at some point and prove he was better. The _problem_ was that he was daydreaming about it even when he had a perfect life right here. He was King! Everyone who had half a brain bowed down, and those who didn’t got curbstomped, teeth ground out on the dirt! The world was under his control, the _squad_ was under his control, and Fi technically was under his control too but she genuinely _wanted_ to be there which was more than he got out of almost everyone else his entire goddamn life. He had no _reason_ to be daydreaming about eyes that looked the same way his used to, but with a spark he’d never been able to find in the mirror.

He’d upgraded himself, left being a ‘Sonic’ behind. He was _more_ now, so why was his brain chasing after a version that he rightfully should have left in the dust? Sure, Blue was Prime, but Scourge had marked himself as _more_ than an alternate by now. Caring about what another version of himself- he’d judge based off _his_ past self, not by what the stupid zone cops thought- was weak, especially _this_ version. Heroism only lead to pain and neglect, crumbling under a million voices that never managed to agree and devolved to infighting anyway. A version of himself that didn’t know that was still a child.

But he was somehow a child that _won._ Blue was loved and cared for, and Scourge hadn’t beaten him yet despite his philosophy being childishly naïve. How had he lost to _that?_

It had to be because he’d fought more. Sonic’s life was spent fighting a genuinely threatening Kintobor- Robotnik, right. That was it- he just had more _practice_ with opponents that actually _challenged_ him. Scourge had stomped everyone with barely any resistance. Fighting robots and warlords with actual bite that went with their bark had honed Blue into a lean, mean, fighting machine, with those toned muscles and bright smirk, and that laugh that sounded so different and so familiar at the same time-

Fuck. There it went again. He scrubbed at his eyes, and Fiona’s tail flicked under the sheets as she stirred, rubbing at her eyes.

“Something wrong, babe?”

He still had Fiona, though. _She’d_ seen that Scourge was better, had gotten out and made herself princess of the new world Scourge had created. _That_ certainly wasn’t nothing.

If _she’d_ seen the light... maybe... 

“Nothin’.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” She traced her hand on his cheek, giving him a kiss. 

“Would you ever wanna go back?”

“Hmm? You mean to Mobius?”

“Yeah.”

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. “Why would I want to? There’s nothing left for me there. I burnt all those bridges pretty well, and I like it here much better.” Her tail curled, wrapping around one of his legs. “Why? You thinking of going back for something?”

Blue had a pretty rough life, it seemed. There had to be _some_ spark deep down in him that wanted to run away, just for a while. Be with an equal, not those cling-ons who couldn’t possibly be on his level. Someone like Scourge. He was so powerful, and he was just _throwing it away._

If he could just _find_ that one thing that might make him realize...

“A rematch might be fun.”

“Ooh.” She grinned, index finger stroking down his chest. “You’ve got more practice now, and I’d like to see that.”

“Two planets are better than one, right?”

“It’ll be more of a challenge than Moebius was, but I’ll bet you can do it.” She flicked playfully at the raised bump of the top scar. “I’ll have to figure out to how fit two crowns on at the same time.”

He grinned back, pulling her into a proper kiss. When she settled back down to sleep though, he still saw green eyes teasing him with fire and his fingers curled into fists around the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always!


End file.
